


Darker Than Death

by GetOutOFMyTreeNovice



Series: Gods and swords [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Altair is whiny, Cuddling, Feelings, Fighting, Follower!Altair, God!Malik, Immortal!Altair, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Sparring, i'll add tags as i go, they're having a lover's spat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:03:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetOutOFMyTreeNovice/pseuds/GetOutOFMyTreeNovice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is missing, but Malik knows he should be happy. He's got Altair. He won against the tyrannical gods that stood in front of him. Suddenly there's a strange girl who fights like a tornado and these strange pains in Malik's chest as he faces problems that are far too human for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to askconnorstomahawk and altair-ibn-falalalalala-ahad on tumblr. Thank you soooo much for your support like you don't even know how much it brightened my day.

Malik watched Altair sleep sometimes. He watched how his chest rose and fell with unnecessary breaths. He watched the subtle changes in Altair's expression as he dreamed. Stared at the scar on his mouth and his eyelashes and how his fingers looked clutching at dry, white sheets. 

Malik watched Altair sleep purely because he didn't have to and it was something to do while he waited for his sun to rise. Malik brushed some hair away from Altair's eyes. It was getting long. He fancied that Altair opened his eyes and gave him one of his stupid smiles he treasured above any sort of thing like that red rock around Altair's neck. Altair kissed him and invited him closer with a dirty look or maybe he just wanted to cuddle and wrapped long arms around Malik. 

Malik traced a line down Altair's arm and sighed, wondering what it was like to be human, wondered if maybe it was better when your life is slipping away from you all the time. But Altair wasn't human anymore, was he? Malik hummed and reached his energy out to touch Altair's, which came up to meet his in the middle, red on gold. Altair was something in the middle, graced with the Goddess' power, but not fully changed. Altair did not have an astral form and couldn't change shape like Malik could. He was, however, immortal. 

Malik sighed and looked up. He pondered his existence, wondering what made the Goddess choose him. He remembered being a dog and his physical body ached, missing it despite everything. He felt Altair stir, but didn't look at him. 

“Are you brooding again?” Altair sighed, his hands on Malik's arm. He seemed to always be touching Malik, always had his hands on him, like he was afraid Malik might evaporate. Malik looked at him. 

“I'm thinking, not brooding,” Malik huffed. Altair grinned lazily and Malik felt a little more at peace. He relaxed and leaned into Altair's touch. 

“There's not really a difference with you.” Altair was grabbing his hand and doing something with it, but Malik wasn't all there. 

“Petulant child,” Malik said with no real heat to it. He ruffled Altair's hair. “I think I need a walk.” 

“I'll come with you,” Altair smiled and his eyes lit up and it was all so puppy-like that Malik wasn't sure he wanted to refuse him. 

“Maybe you shouldn't,” Malik said quietly and the light faded, the smile was gone, Malik's heart hurt. He had the one he wanted and he was still so lonely. Kadar never talked to him anymore and the other gods tried to ignore his existence. Maybe he needed something else. Maybe Altair wasn't meant to last. But the Goddess gave her approval. 

“Alright,” Altair's voice, small and soft and sad, tugging at Malik's heart. He was given the best thing he could ever ask for, but he was still unhappy. He never wanted to hurt Altair and he did love him, but it didn't feel like it was enough. Malik hugged Altair tightly. He held onto him until Altair pushed at him. “Mal, you can talk to me, you know.” But he couldn't couldn't set it on the former mortal that he wasn't enough to sate Malik. 

“I'll be back in a while,” Malik said and rose, turning away from his lover and pulling his clothes on. He was sorry, but he couldn't say it. It stuck in his throat and he couldn't swallow. Everything was confusing and painful and he felt as if his immortality was the very thing sucking his life away.

Malik was an angry god. He took out his frustrations on neighboring villages, pillaging them with war and delighting in the tang of blood that hung in the air, the taste of metal in the back of his throat. He turned two brothers against each other and watched them tear themselves apart, tears and blood and dirt. He answered some prayers and took the sacrifices offered to him and helped them demolish their enemies, destroy them entirely. 

There was one in particular that caught his eye. A girl, small and slim and almost as angry as he. She called out to him to stop the plagues upon her village and to end the ones causing it. He decided he would appear before her and speak to her directly. Women were not the ones usually begging for his help. 

The altar was much different than Altair's, smaller and neater. The space it was in could barely be called a hut. But there was the little girl laying a dagger on the offering table beside some incense and a few pieces of dirty gold. Malik allowed himself to glow, lighting up the dark place and making the girl flinch and turn, all bared teeth and wild eyes, the dagger in her tight grip. 

“That's no way to treat a god,” Malik hummed, striding towards her. He was at least two heads above her, maybe more. She moved less like a warrior and more like a cornered animal. “Widen your stance. Stand taller. That's no way to face an enemy.” It seemed to dawn on her that Malik was, in fact, the War God. She took his advice and held her head up high, brown eyes piercing his own. Malik nodded and drew his own blade. “Now come at me.” 

She came. In a flurry of wild limbs and wide slashing and growling that could be only seen as inhuman. He parried her easily and knocked her back a ways. She hissed at him. 

“That way will only get you so far. You leave yourself open. Now go on defensive. I'll come at you.” He changed his stance and watched her shift into a defensive position, pleased. He stepped forward and slashed at her, her knife fast to defend herself. “Good. Can you defend against two blades?” he materialized another knife for his other hand and attacked her, and she did well until he changed his movements and caught her arm. She growled and backed up a few steps, holding the wound. 

“You'll get better. Do you want to learn? I'll teach you if you do. Then you can save your village yourself. Men won't expect it from a girl.” 

“It won't harm your pride to train a girl?” she spat, all tense and wild energy. He smirked. He liked her. 

“The Mother-Of-All is a woman. She doesn't deal with the affairs of war, but She could end everything on this earth if She so wanted to. I would be less of a man if it harmed my pride to train a woman.” Malik handed her the duplicate dagger. She took it with caution and examined it thoroughly. “Do you want to learn?” 

“Yes,” the girl said, her eyes full of anger and bloodlust. He widened his stance to the offensive again, his own eyes a mirror to hers. 

“I will teach you then.” And he attacked her again. 

 

Malik returned to Altair as soon as the girl decided she had enough. He found his lover napping, curled around a pillow. He smiled and touched Altair's face. 

“I'm back,” he said softly, leaning down to place a kiss to Altair's cheek. The man blinked sleepily up at him before wrapping his arms around Malik's neck. 

“Where'd you go? Missed you,” Altair mumbled into the god's chest. Malik petted his hair. 

“I missed you as well. I was attending my Godly duties.” Malik said. Altair snorted.

“What 'Godly duties'? You can do whatever you want to. And you smell like the inside of a barn.” Altair wrinkled his nose. 

“Attending to humans who require my assistance. I'm teaching someone to fight.” The god huffed, shoving his lover gently. 

“Why bother? I'm sure he can learn from everyone else. You could have been spending time with me. You could be teaching me to fight. Or having sex.” Altair grumbled, hugging onto Malik. “I'm gunna get jealous if you spend all that time with him.” 

“Her. It's a woman who wants to learn. She's doing admirably well. But you shouldn't get jealous. She's far too small for my tastes.” Malik said. 

“A girl? Why would a girl want to fight? Wars are man's dirty work.” Altair frowned. Malik cuffed him. 

“Why shouldn't one want to learn to defend herself? Don't disrespect women, Altair. Our Mother-Of-All is one. Females can create life and you, my love, cannot.” Malik kissed his nose and he wrinkled it. 

“Don't spend all your time with a girl,” was all Altair could manage to mutter. 

 

“Faster. You're not even going to get close if you go that slow. Come on.” Malik parried all her slashes and she did pick up the pace, her teeth bared, making her look like a feral animal. She stopped and dropped her knife after a while, panting. He nodded. “You've had enough for today.” 

“No, wait,” she said, grabbing his arm. He paused and looked at her, looked down at her hand. She seemed to realize what she was doing and released him, blushing. “Give me a minute. I want another round.” 

“No. I have other things to do.” he pointed to a tree outside. “Practice on that until I come back. Keep going even when you're tired. It'll build up your endurance. Instead of doing this,” he gestured with his knife. “Do this.” he shifted his hold on it and gestured. She nodded once. And then he left. 

He went back home to Altair and found him sharpening a sword. Altair made a face at him. “Oh you're back so early. Did your little project decide she didn't want to anymore?” 

“No. I fucked her too hard and she was tired.” Malik snapped. Altair growled at him. “Stop. You have no need to be jealous. Or did you forget that I did everything for you? I'm exiled from my home because I wanted to be with you.” 

“You spend more time with that bitch than with me. What am I supposed to think?” Altair frowned, setting the sword beside him and standing up. 

“You're supposed to trust me. I wouldn't cheat on you.” Malik touched Altair's face, but the former mortal pulled away from him. 

“I need to get out for a while.” and Altair walked out of their house. Malik watched him go, anxious. He sat down on the bed and sighed. It almost seemed as Altair got more godlike, Malik became more human. He couldn't let that happen. He rose and sucked in air, puffing his chest up, before letting it out in a fiery breath. He was a god. 

He went to the girl. She was doing as he told her, panting heavily as she slashed at the tree. There were a few male villagers who stood a few feet from her, muttering to each other and laughing. Malik growled and grabbed one by the head, lifting him. He screamed. 

“Do you think this is funny? Do you think she would not cut your skinny throats if she didn't want to save your sorry hides? Despicable humans.” Malik snarled, tossing him aside. His friend darted away and they both scrambled away, muttering to themselves again. The girl stopped attacking the tree and looked over at Malik. 

“You didn't have to do that. I would have shooed them off,” she said, frowning. 

“Why didn't you? I would have beat them with the flat side of the sword for such insolence.” Malik folded his arms over his chest. He knew why. Such loyalty was something of a rarity in the human world. The girl glared at him. 

“I'm training to protect them, not lead nor harm them.” She said with a noble upturn of her chin. Malik supposed she was attractive; her with her high cheekbones and brown hair that fell in delicate ringlets around her head. She wore men's clothes, a shirt too large for her and trousers belted tightly on her waist. “I thought you had 'things to do'.” 

“You're going to assist your god in something.” he said, tilting his head up. She nodded once, like the soldier she was not. She led him back to the altar where they first met and they sat down on the little bench in the back of the room. It was a little dark, but Malik's skin glowed with ethereal light that the girl stared at silently. 

“I won't give you my body, if that's what you want,” she said, her expression and body tense. He blinked. 

“I wouldn't ask. No, see, I have this lover. He doesn't like the time I spend training you. He's jealous. And unrightfully so. I rejected my own kin for him. I started a battle against gods far older than I for him. I destroyed my home for him. And he gets jealous over a girl.” Malik frowns, pausing. The girl was just staring at him with the blankest expression. “A girl whom I've sparred with and still don't know her name.” 

“What exactly do you want from me?” she asked, tilting her head. And then, softly, “My name is Maria.”

“What do I do to quell his worries? What do I say to make him understand that my love for him is so strong it aches in my chest?” Malik wondered if maybe she was not the best person to ask. Maria looked down and snorted, a smile gracing her features. Malik understood it was a rare occurrence and studied the image so he could remember later. 

“A god is asking me for relationship advice,” Maria laughed. Malik huffed. “Don't be offended. It's quite an honor.” 

“Yes. How do I appease him?” He shifted and watched Maria's posture become much more relaxed. He wondered if she'd ever been harmed by a man. 

“Alright, alright, I'll help you. Shut up for a minute.” she said. He crooked a smile. If it were anyone else other than her and Altair, he'd end them in a heartbeat. 

She spoke. And he listened.


	2. Leeches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is very wrong.

Altair was home. He knew he was. That didn't quite help the fluttering in his stomach and the utter nervousness as Malik stood outside the door (his door, for The Goddess' sake) with an embarrassing amount of flowers that Malik took the honor of picking himself. 

It was ridiculous. Malik was a god. A perfect immortal being. And he was nervous. Anxious, even. It was his house and he was so nervous he couldn't open the fucking door. He told himself, just fucking do it. Just go in there and tell Altair. Just go. 

And then Altair opened the door for him and nearly hit him with the damned thing. Malik blushed furiously when his lover saw the god standing there holding a bunch of wilting flowers that he picked his damned self because Maria told him it was the only way. 

“Are those... for me?” Altair stared at the flowers in his hand and Malik refused to look up, face burning. Malik thrust them into Altair's hands and then turned around to escape this horrible punishment that Maria talked him into. He was going to kill her. But then Altair touched his shoulder and Malik's whole being froze. “I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't get jealous. I love you.” Malik turned to face his lover, embarrassment gone and a new ache set in place.

“And I love you. For someone who worked so hard to gain my attention, you have little faith in me.” Malik's power hummed around them softly and it felt comforting and warm on Altair's skin. Altair hugged onto the god and set his head on Malik's chest. 

“No, it's not that. You're a god. You're so far above me that even with the Goddess' gracious gift, I could never hope to get to where you are. I'm but an ant compared to you. And you-you are higher than the sun. I don't want to lose you.” Altair looked at him with such admiration that it threatened to shatter Malik again. “I'm sorry.”

“Do not apologize. I don't accept it. Not from you. You are not the same as you were when we met. So you have nothing to apologize for. An ant would not do you justice, Altair. You're an eagle. You can soar as high as you like.” Malik kissed his forehead as if blessing him and Altair smiled so brightly that Malik's pain seemed to seep away. 

“Malik,” Altair started. Malik stopped him.

“The fault is mine, my love.” he kissed Altair and held him. “Let's go inside. I've missed your touch.” 

“Me too,” Altair smiled at him as they walked inside, barely shutting the door before Malik was on him, hands all over him. Altair was panting as they worked to get their clothes off, Malik's mouth on his neck, his jaw, his chest. The wall behind him made his shoulders ache a little but he couldn't think with this fantastic beast touching him like that. He felt so powerful when Malik was touching him.

Malik grabbed Altair's thighs and hefted him up, carrying him to the bed before dropping him. Altair barely touched the mattress before Malik was on him again, mouthing at his neck and sliding his strong hands down Altair's limber body. The god was glowing brightly again and it was a sight to behold.

“Malik?” Malik stopped and looked up at him. Altair took a breath. “I want to come with you when you go to see her again.” 

“If you wish,” Malik said, kissing him. 

 

Maria stood in the doorway warily, shifting from foot to foot. Malik frowned and remembered Altair's presence.

“He insisted he meet you. Altair, this is Maria. Maria, this is Altair.” Malik nodded towards him. Maria seemed a little apprehensive, but she offered a hand and Altair took several long strides to take it and smile at her. Altair wasn't big by any means, but he was still taller than Maria and Malik had this odd sense that they'd been seen together before. He furrowed his eyebrows. 

“It's nice to meet the woman who's held my lover's interest for longer than a heartbeat.” Altair said, moving in a way that suggested domination. Malik frowned.   
“Altair, stop it.” he said, pushing him. Altair huffed. Maria didn't seem to react at all, just watching silently. 

“It is equally pleasing to meet the man who stole a god's heart and drove him to betray his own kind.” Maria said quietly after a few moments of Malik and Altair glaring at each other. They both sort of gaped and stared at this human girl, shocked at her boldness. Malik smiled. That was Maria. 

“Would you tell Altair now that there is no reason for him to be jealous?” Malik touched Maria's shoulder gently. She nodded and turned to Altair. 

“Your lover has no interest in me in that way. He's a full abomination. You have no need to worry.” She stated as if she were talking about the weather. Malik blinked.   
“Abomination?” He wasn't sure if she was not also posturing in the presence of a threat. 

“You have relations with another man. In my country, you would be stoned to death.” She said. Altair shifted. 

“Malik, why are you even speaking to a female such as this? She should have her mouth sewn shut for her insolence.” Malik glared at him with such intensity that Altair felt like he might singe if he stepped closer. 

“You have not changed. You speak down to women as if you hated their very existence. Do you forget that it was a woman who made you what you are? If you were anyone else, I'd request the goddess steal away what she so graciously gave you.” 

“Human females are different, Malik. They are powerless and soft. They should be submissive to those who protect them.” Altair crossed his arms. Malik gazed over at Maria and she nodded, drawing her blade. 

“She will show you that you are wrong.” Malik said before nodding at Maria and stepping to the sidelines. Altair dropped his arms and arrogantly strode up to her. Maria did not move until he was close enough and then shot out her foot to kick his knee in and swung a solid punch into his soft belly. He fell to his knees and she kicked him in the face to finish him. Altair lay there stunned and aching. It had happened so fast he didn't know how to react. 

“Powerless and soft? I am disappointed if you were defeated by someone 'powerless and soft' so easily.” Malik said, helping him up and soothing his aches with his warm power. Malik felt odd and uncomfortable, but he didn't say anything. “And you are almost a god.” Altair whined abut wanting to go home and Malik laughed. He looked at Maria. “Thank you for your assistance. Do you think you're ready?” 

“Ready?” she looked at him and studied his face for a while. “Would you fight by me if I tested it?” 

“If you think it would help your confidence. Do you have armor?” Malik made Altair sit against a pole. Maria shook her head once.

“Here then,” Malik waved his arm and metal plates appeared over her body, smooth and silver. They were like a man's, but no helmet. She questioned it. “Men think like Altair. They will underestimate you if they know you are female. It gives you an edge. They will laugh, but you will end them before they can think to put up their weapon.” 

“Do you think I am ready?” Maria asked. Malik nodded. 

“You will do fine. Remember that some men might not go easy on you even if you are a woman. I believe the cowards you are going against now will, but never underestimate them. If you require help, just ask for it.” He came up to her and kissed her forehead. “I will stay here until you decide you need help. Good luck. I believe they are coming now,” Malik gave her a small smile and she nodded and went out the door. He turned to his lover. 

“Shut up,” Altair said, scowling darkly. Malik smiled. 

“Can you stand? I will teach you next if you want.” Malik helped him up and Altair wrapped his arms around his neck. It almost felt as if Altair was sucking at Malik's energy. Like his presence was draining Malik of his power. Malik pulled away and Altair looked up at him, wide eyed. 

“What is this?” Altair stared at his hands. Malik felt cold for the first time in along time. 

“It's almost as if-”

“The goddess-”

“Oh no,” Malik stared at Altair in horror. She did not give Altair powers of his own. She made him a leech. He was taking Malik's. 

“What do we do?” Altair asked. “I don't want to never touch you again.”

“This explains a lot. I don't know yet, my love. I will think about it.” 

“Why didn't we feel it before?” 

“I think it was too light of a draw to feel. You are taking more now so we can feel it.” Malik frowned. It was as if the goddess did not want them to know until they were far from her. 

“It just goes to show...” Altair frowned when Malik glared at him, but didn't finish. 

“Maria is requesting help, come.” Malik took his hand and felt the heavy drain before retracting it. Altair frowned. 

“Sorry.” Malik shook his head and they went outside. 

Maria was surrounded by five very large men just outside her reach. Malik materialized his own blade and strode closer, letting his power radiate from him. Altair watched, dazzled by the glow of him. The men tried to run but Malik wove gold tendrils of his magic around their necks and dragged them back. He nodded at Maria, who used the flat end of her sword to beat them, traumatize them even, but not kill them. She looked at him when she was finished and he released them to limp away as fast as they could. 

“They are likely not to come back,” Malik said, fiddling with the end of his dagger. Maria nodded and turned to him. 

“Thank you. I don't know how to repay you. You've given me everything I asked for and more.” Maria said. 

“Repay me by teaching your children. Teach them to defend themselves, but not to seek out a fight. They will become better than I if they know peace.” Malik said. He turned and walked to Altair. Maria tried to say something, but they were gone already, leaving her staring at the spot in the dirt where a true god stood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcomed.


	3. The Goddess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whispers.

To say that Malik was looking for something was a vast understatement. He was digging through his things with such a ferocious intent on finding it that he was destroying any sort of cleanliness that the house had. Altair stood in the doorway, wondering if he should even ask. Malik growled in frustration as he searched, throwing things around haphazardly as he went. 

“What are you even looking for?” Altair asked, examining a small trinket that almost hit him in the head.

“The Apple,” was all he said before going back to digging. Altair didn't have a clue what Malik meant by that, but he was sure that he was not searching so hard for a piece of fruit. Altair turned the thing in his hand absently, feeling the cold metal and rivets but not really looking at it. 

“What is it?” Altair asked, leaning against the wall. Malik looked up at him in exasperation and then froze when his eyes landed on the ball in Altair's hand. Altair looked down at it. It didn't look much like an apple. 

“Give me that,” Malik ordered. Altair handed it to him and Malik's entire body relaxed. Altair moved to sit on the bed. 

“What is it?” Altair repeated, the ball giving off little flecks of odd colored light in a way that felt warped and mystical. Malik turned it carefully in his hand. 

“I can speak directly to the Goddess with it. I can talk to her face to face. Like an equal.” Malik looked at Altair and smiled tiredly, his dark eyes warming Altair. 

“Is it wise?” Altair asked, his head feeling loose and airy. He did not control his words, but let them flow free. Malik frowned and looked down at the apple. 

“I never claimed to be wise, love. I do not wish for mortality. I will not live forever not touching you either. This is the only way.” 

“How does it work?” Altair scooted closer. The apple seemed to hum as he approached, as if it were a living creature and it was pleased at the attention. Malik slid his fingers along the grooves and reached out to touch Altair before they felt a strange sensation almost like falling before their world appeared blue. Altair was examining his surroundings before he even stood up, wary of this strange place they had been transported to. 

“We are inside the apple.” Malik offered, looking around. “The goddess does not appear to be here.” 

“Is there something you wished from me, Malik?” Her honeyed voice came from behind them and they turned to find the Goddess standing there in her flowing gown. She was beautiful. Altair felt like something was wrong. He closed his eyes and opened them again and she seemed to glow red. He glanced at Malik and he glowed blue in front of his normal golden glow. Altair blinked a few times, pondering this ability he found. 

“Malik,” Altair said quietly, shifting. She was not an ally. Malik seemed to be at a loss for words. 

“Altair,” She turned her attention to him and his name felt strange as it rolled off her tongue. “How are you enjoying your powers?” Altair blinked. She was attempting to guilt him, make him feel sorry for questioning her gift.

“I would enjoy them more if they were not draining my lover.” Altair said boldly. Malik glared at him but the Goddess did not seem moved at all.

“He has plenty to spare, does he not? When he destroyed my other children, he took their power.” She said, her strange eyes looking past them, not seeing. 

“Why did you help us if you didn't approve?” Malik asked quietly. She didn't say anything about questioning her authority. 

“It was a selfish request. I felt this was a just punishment. You would not have yielded if I had not given my favor. This way maybe you will learn.” The goddess hummed and turned to leave. Something in Altair, or maybe it was in the apple, whispered to him, told him things and left him feeling more content. A name, then. 

“Juno?” He questioned. He saw the Goddess freeze. She made a sharp hissing sound and was on him in a second, her cold hands around his throat. 

“Do not utter that name in my presence.” she snarled. Malik was no longer gold. He shoved her with sheer will power. 

“Do not threaten him. I love him more than I respect you.” Malik said, his powerful aura slamming into her in strong waves. He was red. She bared her teeth and fought back, but she was no match for Malik. “I have Altair, the apple won't respond to you as well.” 

“This isn't real,” Altair said. He didn't feel as if it was his words. It was like something was speaking through him. Malik and the Goddess looked at him. “And you,” Altair looked at her, “are not a goddess.” 

“How dare you!” Juno shrieked, the silent blue world in the apple rumbling with her anger. Malik willed the apple and it placed Juno up against the wall in chains. She thrashed angrily. “Release me!” 

“I want the truth.” Malik said. He looked at Altair. 

“I was keeping you safe,” she hissed. The apple whispered to Altair. 

“From what?” Altair prompted. Juno looked at him. 

“From your arrogance,” she growled, thrashing some more. She looked at Malik. “He would fail to save you from being murdered.” 

“Who are you?” Malik asked, crossing his arms. Juno looked angry. 

“I am Juno. I am one of the First Civilization. I was imprisoned for wishing for a better future.” 

“In the apple?” Altair questioned. 

“Nay. In a temple I built myself. I can speak to you though the apple. I have the Sense to do so.” Juno smirked as if she thought she were clever. 

“Speak plainly. What do you mean, sense?” Malik asked.

“A hundred years I might speak and still you would not know us. You with five senses. Us with six. The one we kept from you. To be safe. Now, you can never know. Only try.” It sounded like something recited. 

“What do you mean? What sense do you possess?” Altair asked. The apple whispered, but far away. 

“Free me and you might find out,” she tried. Malik laughed. 

“Tell us how to return to our reality. Not the one you made. But the real one.” Altair said. Malik looked at him questioningly. Juno hissed. 

“You did not even touch it and it responds so well to you. Careful, Eagle. You may lose yourself if you delve to deeply.” She said. 

“Tell us how to get back,” Altair said, kneeling down in front of her. 

“You can't. Not unless you free me. I am your only key.” 

“You're lying,” Altair touched her and she started screaming. Malik stood silent like a guardian statue. 

“You just have to know where to go. It will bring you.” Juno panted, her chest heaving dramatically. 

“Where, then?” Altair pushed. She said something in an ancient language but it made sense to him somehow. “Your world must be elaborate if I have never heard of this place.” 

“Altair,” Malik started. Altair shushed him. Juno said something rude and Altair touched her forehead again and she screamed. 

“Treacherous snake. I know your purpose. Tell us how to get out.”

“Al-Mualim,” Juno said and then was silent. Altair barely had time to look at Malik before the blue of the apple started to crumble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is almost finished, I think one or two chapters to go. Thanks for sticking around this long. Comments are always welcome.


	4. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where did my story go?

Altair Ibn-La'Ahad was not the largest Novice. He was not the smartest or the strongest. He was, however, the best. And he knew it. And everyone else knew it. 

Al-Mualim brought Malik down to the courtyard himself to introduce the newest member of the order to everyone. Altair disliked him immediately. Dark eyes and darker hair, Malik had the angriest expression Altair had ever seen on someone so young. As if he had an entire baobab tree shoved right up his ass. The other novices were flocked around the newcomer, asking him questions like a bunch of schoolkids instead of novice assassins. Altair shoved his way through them and stared Malik down, only a few inches taller than him (but still taller). Malik glared right back. 

“I'm Altair. You don't need to worry about trying to be better than me. You won't get there.” Altair sneered. Malik's face darkened almost impossibly and he swung his fist at Altair's face so hard that he almost lost balance. Altair's nose started gushing blood and he held it, shocked with outrage. Altair noticed a much smaller boy next to Al-Mualim, like a tiny, less angry version of Malik, but with the brightest blue eyes that he'd ever seen. He disregarded the child's presence to lunge himself at Malik, dragging them both to the ground to wrestle and throw punches at eachother. 

“Break it up!” a gruff voice tore them apart, the swordsmaster scowling at the two of them. Altair ignored him to continue glaring at Malik. How dare this runt try to take him on? It earned him a cuff to the ear and an extra hour for the both of them in punishment. 

 

“I'm sorry I put you down,” Altair offered while they were scrubbing floors. Malik glared at him. 

“Why should I forgive you? There's no reason for you to act like an arrogant cur.” 

“Well there's no reason for you to act like the world pissed in your porridge.” Altair growled back. Malik looked at him for a second. 

“My parents were murdered. I almost lost my little brother.” He said blandly, as if speaking about the weather. Altair blinked. 

“I don't have parents either.” he said softly. Malik frowned at him. 

“Then you really aren't that better than me, are you?” 

“I guess not,” Altair said. He offered a grimy hand to shake. Malik looked at it, thought about refusing, but placed his own soapy hand in Altair's and they shook, marking the beginning of a long friendship. 

 

“Malik?” 

“Yes?” 

“Do you.. feel like we've know each other before?” 

“...yeah.” 

“Malik?” 

“Yes?”

“...I still love you.” 

“....”

“Mal?”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short! Any thoughts on this? Comments are always appreciated.


End file.
